Mikmak Blair: Expect the Unexpected: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: I took a free ride They led me to an alley where four winged horses are waiting, I mean real winged horses. I stared at them with wide-opened eyes, like: where the hell did those things came from? “Those are Pegasi, we usually use them for transportation.” Annabeth informed me. Awe, unfortunately it’s not our boss guys, a hauled voice in my head talked. I narrowed my eyebrows and looked back, “Did you just say something, Jason?” Jason and piper shook their heads. “I didn’t say anything, did I?” Jason asked Piper. “No you don’t say anything Jason,” Piper answered. I nodded. I turned my eyes to Annabeth and ask, “Where’s mine?” Annabeth pointed at the black Pegasus beside hers. “That’s Blackjack, my boyfriend named him.” I tried my best to climb the horse’s back but I cant, besides of being ''this ''small, my legs felt wobbly because of the latest incident. “Jason it would be better if you will help Mikmak get on her horse, right?” Piper asked him with a very sweet voice I even felt that I wanted to help myself. “Sure!” Jason replied. While soaring the sky, Annabeth and I were discussing some topics about being a demigod and about camp half-blood, she also told me some informations about the titan war last year. I’m not paying too much attention to whatever she was saying, just getting the main points because when I force myself to understand what she’s saying I know my brain will melt immediately. But later when our topic becomes deeper and deeper something kept knocking at my brain but I can’t remember what it is. Annabeth and I were exchanging our questions and answers while Jason and Piper were glaring at each other like a stupid couple behind us. “So that means your godly parent was your dad,” Annabeth said, “But I’m a bit confused. I already know that you’re a demigod one of the proofs was you were attack by the laistrygonian giant. But you’re telling me that it’s your first time being attacked by a monster?” Annabeth was confused. “Well yeah, it’s my first time being attack by a creature like that. I didn’t even experience a weird situation in my whole life.” “But we were normally attacked by monsters. I never met a single demigod that hadn’t been attacked by a monster ever since in their life. I wish Chiron knew why, this case is really rare.” After a while… “Were here!” Piper yelled somewhere behind me. From the sky you could see dotted of Greek structures that form an omega (Ω), an amphitheater, a circular battle arena and many more but I couldn’t see the others because it’s already dark. We landed and left our Pegasus at the stables. “I think the dinner was just starting, come on I bet your already starving,” Annabeth smiled. We marched up a hill and went to a wide open pavilion and it seemed that the campers were waiting for our arrival. Mikmak28 Chapter 2 Category:Mikmak28 Category:Mikmak Blair